It is well known that for various reasons the human nails, particularly women's nails, often exhibit a tendency to become brittle, to show surface uneveness, or to crack and split.
Various methods have been made available in an attempt to prevent and/or remedy these various nail imperfections. One known method involves the use of liquid compositions called "nail hardeners" which are topically applied to the nail and dry and harden to form a protective coating. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,294 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,701. Another nail hardening method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,310 in which a layer of a suitable nail glue is applied to the nail and a granular material is deposited on the film of glue to form a textured protective surface.
Unfortunately while the above-described prior art methods and other known techniques do show nail hardening capabilities, they nevertheless do not provide the strength, structural integrity and durability yet flexibility that is achievable with the present invention.